Date Night: Shut-Up And Dance With Me
by wesneakyfoxes
Summary: Judy is dreading going to another boring office party. So Nick decides to take her out in the town. But the fox isn't happy with what she picked for them to do. More so, Judy has been avoiding being seen by a group of mammals because she lied to them; making Nick feel like she is embarrassed to be seen with him out in public when it's not true. What will happen on their first date?


**Hey! Just to let you know, this account is running by 2 different people. we also have another version of this story, the other one is by James. Our stories are going two different ways, but both from the same idea; and this one was the topic of their first date. Look at our profile if you want to learn more of how this account works.**

 **-Nicole**

* * *

 **Shut-Up And Dance With Me**

 _ **Summary:**_ Judy is dreading going to another boring office party. So Nick decides to take her out in the town. But the fox isn't happy with what she picked for them to do. More so, Judy has been avoiding being seen by a group of mammals because she lied to them; making him feel like she is embarrassed to be seen with him out in public when it's not true. What will happen on their first date?

* * *

 **So when I listen to music I daydream a lot, honestly, this fic started out by listening to a song cover of "** _ **Mr. Sandman**_ **" by** _ **Swingrowers**_ **. (I was listening to the Deadpool soundtrack and found this version, not my fav cover but this is the outcome) I was also listening to "** _ **Little Swing feat. Little Sis Nora**_ **" by "** _ **AronChupa**_ **", "** _ **Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go**_ **" by "** _ **Wham!**_ **", " _Shut Up and_** _ **Dance**_ **" by "** _ **WALK THE MOON**_ **", "** _ **As Long as You Love Me**_ **" by "** _ **Sleeping At Last**_ **" and "** _ **Love Me Like You Do**_ **" by "** _ **Ellie Goulding**_ **" (if you want to know where and when I was daydreaming them (I guess it would be like a soundtrack), go to the bottom of the page; there will be spoilers, but also I'll explain if you caught any of the hidden Easter eggs from different movies and a song.) I didn't want to mention the songs during it in the fic tho, just so that you guys can imagine your own music if you wanted. Just to let you know, music isn't necessary but I don't just listen to music, I daydream. And this is the outcome when I listened to these songs.**

* * *

"Oh no…" Judy groaned as she read the news bulletin at work online from her phone. She was sitting in her cubicle, finishing up on paperwork.

"What's wrong?" Nick questioned as he walked up behind her, sipping on his coffee. He then leaned against her desk, lazily. "Are they telling you to take it easy at work again?" he smirked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." she replied dryly, she then sighed "You're still new," in fact it's only been a week since he has been on the force, "so you never had to go to any of the parties that the department had to pull off."

"I didn't know the Z.P.D. had parties."

"Oh yes, they do." Judy rolled her eyes, without any joy in her voice. "They have them pop up randomly in the year, unexpectedly." Nick looked off in the corner of his right eye, making a clicking sound with his tongue, trying to process why the bunny seemed so upset.

"Annnnnnnnnd. You don't like them because?" Nick questioned slowly, as he did so, he also looked back at the gray mammal.

"They're boring!" she whined. She then turned around from her chair, so see Nick laughing hysterically. "What's so funny!"

"Nothing-noth-thing!" he choked out, "It's just-" he couldn't finish his sentence. Judy was getting impatient and had her ears laid back and her face bunched up. "Sorry, sorry!" Nick coughed, "What were we talking about again?" He was enjoying himself too much that he forgot what he was even laughing in the first place.

"I don't see why it's funny that I don't like going to these parties." She grumbled. Not that she wanted to have him laugh again, but she wanted to know why he thought it was funny.

"Right!" he was about to laugh again when he saw the death glare Judy gave him and realized that he should stop. Shaking his head, he then explained: "It's just, you." Judy looked at him even more puzzled and annoyed. "Look. You are obsessed with police stuff. All of it. No matter what it is, you are always doing your best to prove yourself-"

"And this explains about me not liking the parties funny, how? Exactly." She raised an eyebrow as well as interrupting him.

"The fact that you would do anything that involves police and work-HELL! You even enjoy doing the paperwork!" She was about to say something but he cut her off. "BUT! You don't enjoy their parties?"

"There's nothing to DO! Everyone is on their phones doing their own thing." She crossed her arms and slouched low into her chair. "The food is just small donuts that you buy from a box off the shelf in a grocery store; with either punch or coffee as a drink..." she glanced over to Nick and gasped.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" The fox asked barely paying any attention to his partner while on his phone. He heard her growl and decided to stop messing around with her, "sorry, sorry." He chuckled, as he put the device back into his pocket. "Look. Here's a plan." he lifted his paws up, fingers in a loose fist, "Why don't you just," he then quickly opened his paws and spread his fingers out " _not_ go."

"Because!" She groaned, "it would be rude not too…" she started to trail off and Nick noticed her change in attitude. Instead of annoyed she looked like she was full of sorrow.

"And, number two?" he repeated the same ones she did when he told her something personal. Judy looked up, ears still fully relaxed.

"The police department is really the only friends I have…" Nick's attitude completely changed from being silly to being sympathetic. "Growing up… I." she looked away, "I never really had friends… I mean I _did_ have friends but they were more like friends you see at school. The kind that you just would talk to because you had nothing better to do. But a lot of the animals would also drop out of school to help out with their family's farm, and I didn't want that.

"No one really was into the police force. In fact, most of them hated the police. And me being really passionate about this stuff, that's all I wanted to talk about. But," she sighed "It would bore others away… I never really had friends that I could spend the night, or really express my feelings… and sure I had my siblings, but even they had their own friends and get frustrated about me blabber on and on about my passion… so, I just pretty much stayed by myself. I would have focused on school work, and fitness, instead of trying to fit in... I always thought that it didn't matter, once I got to be a real cop, and work with other officers, I would finally feel like I fit in. But if anything, it's just like school all over again… and instead of school really being the only thing we have in common, now it just work…" it was quiet for a few seconds, but Nick waited to see if there was more she had to say.

"Nick, you are the closest friend I ever had." He was not expecting this, hearing those words made his heart jump.

"Same here Hopps." Judy looked back at him.

"But what about Finnick?"

"Ehhhh….. He's more like a big brother to me at this point. But I know what you mean." Judy forgot about his situation, his childhood must have been a lot harder to deal with. It's one thing mammals doubting what you can do, it's another thing being treated differently; not giving up any of their time to really get to know the real you.

"Anyway," Judy continued, "coming to these parties makes me feel like I'm hanging out with my 'friends'. You were off for 9 months training so I really didn't have anything better to do…"

"Well, now you do." Nick said with pride.

"What do you mean?" her eyes squinted in confusion.

"You and I are going out tonight."

"You mean like a… Date?"

"I was thinking more like hang out," Nick started to feel really happy seeing how embarrassed Judy got, "But if you want, it can be-"

"NO!" Judy screamed too loudly, it made the other officers nearby, stop what they were doing and looked at her. She whimpered in even more embarrassment. Nick rolled his eyes, shook her head and chuckled.

"Carrots, it's fine. I'm messing with you; I know what you meant. Look, how about this be my treat, eh? You pick the place and time, and to make it more _friendly_ , you can pick me up ok?"

"Like you even drive anyway…" she mumbled.

"What was that?" Nick couldn't hear what she said.

"Nothing. But what am I going to say to Bogo!"

"Easy. Just tell him you have something better to do."

"I can't say that…"

"Why? Because it's too rude?" Nick teased, making Judy growl.

"Fine. I'll tell them I have an excuse."

"Atta girl!" Nick's face was mostly a smile at this point. "Well, I'm done with all my work." He clapped his paws together, "So I will be on my way home." He turned around and headed for the lockers.

"Hey!" Judy shouted, "You better not be planning on finishing up the paperwork in the morning!"

"It's going to be done in time!" he hollered back. Judy smiled, they were so similar in so many ways, yet so different at the same time. Once Judy was done with work, she was about to leave when Bogo and Benjamin walked past her.

"Hopps!" Ben said excitedly. "Are you excited for the party tonight!" he squealed "Ah! It's going to be amazing! I'm so excited! Are you excited! Because I am!" he then closed his eyes and wiggled his body, as if the energy inside him couldn't be released. "And the food, this time, is going to be ah-mazing. I can't wait to see what kind of donuts they'll have." Bogo made a small glance at the Cheetah, only moving his eyes, but his body remained unchanged. 'Oh no…' Judy thought, here it comes, now she had to think up an excuse. 'Come on Judy. You can do this.'

"I'm actually not going…" She looked down and away from them.

"What?" Both Bogo and Benjamin said in shock. Ben stopped being excited, and bobbing up and down, instead he just stood there, with his shoulders slouched. Judy could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Hopps? Are you sure? That's not like you to miss ZPD event." Bogo said in concern. 'Maybe I can't do this…' Judy thought.

"Maybe she's sick." Benjamin gasped "Are you sick!" He then inched his way to her, and crouched down to match her level, and placed a paw over her head. Judy was about to tell them that she was going to be going out with Nick, but Ben kept on talking. "You do feel warm…" mainly from embarrassment. "Wait. Are you going on a date?" he smiled as he took his paw off of her.

"What! N-" she held her paws up in desperation.

"Who is it?" Ben grinned, knowing that he was right, by the way, she was acting. "Who's the lucky bunn-IT'S NICK ISN'T IT!" Benjamin gasped in joy and was jumping up and down at this point. 'This day cannot get any worst!' she screamed in her head. She didn't want them to think that she and Nick were more than one kind of the word partner. "I knew it! From the moment I saw you two together, I _knew_ you two had something special!"

"It is true; I have to admit." Bogo nodded in agreement, as he did so he also closed his eyes and slowly reopened them, while raising his left shoulder slightly only to have it fall back down. 'Oh, Bogo! Not you too!' Judy mentally screamed.

"It's not-" she tried to explain, but the spotted animal just kept on going.

"This day cannot get **any** better! Oh! This is great! Not only are you two like celebrities from saving Zootopia, but now you two are officially dating! That's adorable!" He took out his phone "Oh! Now I need to tell my group-A.K.A, WildeHopps (Though I guess soon it will just be Wilde)-in furbook, and clawchat, and-"

" **WE'RE NOT DATING!** OK." she hollered. "You know what. I am sick. That's why I can't go." she said plainly. Poor Clawhauser looked more disappointed than ever.

"Well, that explains it." Bogo said, "You feel better Hopps. If you are still feeling under the weather by Monday, just make sure you give us a heads up. Take care, and get some rest." he then motioned Ben to keep moving too, they had a lot to do to get ready that night.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Judy." Benjamin said with sympathy, and also dissatisfaction. "It's not going to be the same without you. Take care." and with that, the two mammals were on their way to their destination. Judy, in fact, did felt sick. She lied! To her boss even. The only thing that made her feel any better was the fact that she did feel ill at that moment. She walked out the doors and then she felt her phone go off. It was a text from Nick. ' _Text me the time and location._ ' At that moment, Judy looked off to the side, she saw a flyer hanging up on an electricity wooden pole. She walked closer and read what it said. All of a sudden, all the worry was washed away with mischievous thoughts. She looked off to the side with a crooked smile. She knew exactly what they were going to do. _'I'll come get you around 7._ _**Make sure you wear something nice.**_ ' she texted him. She got into the cop car when her phone buzzed again. ' _That's right. bc this is a date_ ' Judy's heart jumped, then another one came in ' _:3_ ' 'Clever fox' she thought. And then she drove home to get ready.

* * *

Almost close to 7:00, Nick got a text from Judy, telling him that she was on her way. He glanced at his phone as it went off, not even bothering to pick it up. He was too busy buttoning up his favorite-freshly ironed-green Hawaiian shirt, complete with is navy blue and pink striped tie. With his tie, he never bothered to untie it, instead every night, he would just pull it over his head and hang it somewhere. His shirt was still warm from being wrinkled free, it made him feel cozy yet also irritated as he could feel the heat vanishing. Making him cold and long for the heat to return. He grabbed for his tie, pulled it down his head and on his neck; adjusting it to look more tightly than when he normally let it hang loose. ' _I'm here._ ' his phone buzzed. The last thing he did before walking out the door and into the car was that he grabbed his phone, and placed it casually in his front pocket.

Judy was parked outside his apartments; she was busy looking at something on her phone as he got into the car. The fox looked at her up and down and was shocked by what he saw, or lack of what he _didn't_ see.

"I thought you said to wear something _nice_." he said.

"I did." she put her phone down and looked at Nick, who was also a little annoyed by his appearance, but not too bad as she expected him to dress like this. Before she could say anything, Nick went on.

"But you're not wearing anything!-" He started making random hand gestures before he continued, "'Nice'." He didn't mean it in a wrong way, but merely restating her words. She was wearing a navy blue shirt and black sweats. "You mean to tell me I did all this," He then plucked at his shirt and quickly releasing his pinch, "for nothing." Judy looked at him dumbfounded.

"Me! What about you! And what are you even talking about! That's the same shirt you wear weekly!" she pointed at him. "How is that ' _nice_.'"

"I spent a good, three minutes of my time ironing this shirt to be wrinkled free, thank you very much." His arm presenting himself. "And don't forget the tie." he lifted it up and moved it away from him, and towards Judy, and then letting it drop as he finished what he was saying, "Can't get classier than that." Judy sighed, "But really, what are we going to do?" he came completely relaxed, as he slouched in the car seat, buckling himself.

"It's a surprise," she smirked, as she started the car and drove off. Nick looked at her questioningly, but decided not to say anything.

"Well, as long as there is food where we are going, I don't care." he grabbed his shades, put them on, and closed his eyes, as he got more cozy. Judy thought this was perfect, as long as he didn't know where they were going, the better. To make things even more suspicious, she decided to use the underground tunnels; not only to get there faster but also so Nick didn't know what part of the city they were going. It was a good 17 minutes, but they finally out of the underground highway. Nick looked outside his window, he could see the change in weather; it was completely dark outside, but thanks to his night vision, he could tell where they were, because of all the snow and ice. "Tundra Town?" Nick spoke out loud.

"Finally decided to wake up?" The gray mammal glanced at her partner.

"I wasn't sleeping, but merely resting my eyes," he smirked

"Am I really that boring?"

"Don't take it personal officer Fluff," Nick straightened his poster up, as he knew that they would be arriving at their destination shortly, "I do that all the time when I hang out with Finnick." He then stretched his body, that released popping sounds, "But if you were being serious about this being a date, I would have acted more of a gentleman." he teased. Judy quickly gave him a death glare that only made him chuckle. He looked outside his window again and saw the building that they were coming close to. 'No way…' he thought. His heart skipped a beat, he knew now wasn't the time to joke around. "Ha, Ha, Ha. Very funny Carrots." He forced a laughter and smile. "Good joke, but where are we really going." he said nervously.

"Here." She simply said as she looked for a place to park the car. The building that they were going to looked like it was full of life. Lights of white and a few other colors were shining out of every window, crack, and crevice. Mainly they were rich colors of purple, green, blue and red. Music could be heard outside the building, even inside the car that the two friends were at. All kinds of animals were coming in and out of the building, making the whole place look busy and energetic.

"Dancing!" Nick yapped, "Are you serious?" Judy just grinned widely. The dance place was called Jitterbug, it was founded in the 1950's, and is still one of the top places to dance in all of Zootopia. What made mammals keep coming was the change of themes. Every week had a new theme and style. The only rule was that you had to dress whatever the theme was, to keep things fun, and exciting. This week was their 65th anniversary, so everything was all about modern and (any) retro mix. "No." Nick said plain and simple, crossing his arms.

"Oh! Come on Nick! It will be fun!" the fox didn't move a muscle, he just sat there completely still ignoring her. "Hey. You _did_ say I could pick the place."

"I thought we were going to eat dinner or something!" he outburst. "I've been starving myself all afternoon!"

"There is food in there!" she said beaming with excitement. "Come on. I always wanted to go, but never had anyone to go with." she started to make a dramatic pout and sad face. Nick looked at her and then grumpily turned away. She had somehow convinced him to go to the Gazelle concert, after his first day to celebrate. The thing was that he didn't even care for Gazelle, or concerts, or anything that involved dancing and large crowds. The only reason he even went was for her own sake, and today was no different. 'The things I do for you rabbit.' Nick thought.

"Wait a minute." Nick started to get happy again, "We both aren't dressed right for the occasion. Which means, darn it. They won't let us in. Looks like we need to find something different to d-" he was cut off by a pair of clothes that were shoved in his face. "What…" Nick looked at the pile speechless.

"I figured that you would be dressed in something like this." She pointed to him, "So I picked up these for you." Nick looked at her unamused. He was going to ask how she knew his size, but then again, this was Judy he was talking about. "Your welcome." She smiled.

"Well, what about you." he folded his arms again. Judy tugged at the collar of her shirt, so show him that she had something underneath.

"I also figured that you would complain the whole time coming over here, so I needed to make things look as casual as I could. I will be waiting outside." She took the keys out of the car, so he couldn't drive off, "And leave your phone in here!" and with that, she hopped out of the car. Nick finally and unhappily changed into his new set of clothing. It was dark jeans, that already had the bottom rolled up in an old fashioned, black belt, plain white T-shirt, with a sleek and synthetic, black jacket. Once he changed, Judy opened the door on her side, and threw her laundry in, and telling Nick to hurry up. The fox glared at the now closed door. But before getting out, he grabbed his tie and placed it on his neck. Once he was out he could see Judy in her new _nice_ outfit. He could see that she was wearing a white dress, that stopped right below her knees. It was sleeveless and had a bowless, thin white ribbon around her body, a bit lower from her chest. The top part of the dress was well fitted, as the part below the ribbon was a lot flowier. It had a ton of large creases, but only because it was a dress that was meant to make the twirls look full. Like a typical 1950's dress.

"You look nice." Judy said politely to Nick.

"Uhhhh…." Nick stared at her in awe, never seeing her in a dress before. "Thanks, you too." He then took off his jacket, "But I'm not wearing this the whole time." He swung it over his left shoulder, "And don't expect me to dance either." Judy laughed and shook her head as they walked in. 'He'll change his mind once he see's everyone in there having a great time.' she thought. But he didn't.

"Come on Nick! Just one dance." Judy whined. Nick was sitting at one of the tables, while Judy was standing in front of him trying to get him to move.

"What part of "I don't like dancing" do you not understand?" he snapped back. He didn't mean to be too harsh, but he was just stressing out. He didn't expect to be at a place like this, added to the fact that large crowds made him uneasy. He looked at Judy and saw the disappointment on her face, and instantly felt bad. "Look. Judy, I'm sorry ok?"

"It's fine…" she said softly as her ears drooped. "This was a stupid idea anyway… let's go." She got up and expected him to follow. Instead, he grabbed her paw, and redundantly took her to where the other dancers were. His ears flattened as he got nervous being around so many animals, but he looked at Judy and saw how happy she was so it made him feel better. Not much, but a little. He sighed.

"So… How do we do this." Before they could start, though, Judy gasp and tugged him to the nearest doors they were at, the storage room. "What's going on!" he hollered over the music. Judy hushed him as they made it in the room. Since the place was old, they still used coal to heat up the building. The storage room was full of food, water heater, fireplace, and electric box to control all the lighting. "What's going on," Nick repeated but now below a whisper.

"They're here! Oh….. Thiscannotbehappening…." she started to panic.

"Who's here?" Nick opened the door as a crack to look out and saw Bogo looking in the crowds standing at a wall. As he looked around, he also noticed Ben at the snack table getting a plateful of sweets, soon more and more members of the department were there. "What are they doing here?"

" **I don't know!** " Judy hissed. Nick on the other paw, had a smile creeping on his face.

"So. These are the boring parties you were talking about?" he smirked.

"Nick. Now's not the time."

"I don't see what the big deal is. Why do we have to hide again?"

"Because! They can't see me out there with you!" After hearing that, all Nick's pride was gone. His smile, and confidence, all gone. Was she that embarrassed to have others think that they were on a date? Was she embarrassed to be with him? All Nick wanted to do was walk out and go home. But, Judy was still his friend. And despite everything, he wanted to help her out. He looked around the room they were in. They both knew that they couldn't just walk out together without at least one mammal from the department seeing them. Nick's red fur and Judy, in general, were easy to spot, unless… Nick looked at the bags of flour, and coal.

"I might have an idea…" Nick said slowly and a little sadness in his voice. "But it's one we both aren't going to be happy about…" Judy looked at Nick, trying to figure out what his plan was. The fox just nodded his head at both bags. Judy's eyes widened. "Look. If we go out there, we will stick out like a sore thumb." Nick walked over and picked up both the coal and flower, "But if we changed our fur color, there may be a chance that they won't notice us." Judy signed.

"You're right…" She walked over to one of the bags of flour and ripped it open. Nick set both bags down and walked over to the fireplace, where there were mounds and piles of the dark gray soot. He looked back at Judy, hoping that she would change her mind, but instead she was already taking the flour behind a shelf alley so that she wouldn't be seen. Nick could feel the emotion of melancholy taking over him. With that, he started to strip down to his boxers and began to cover himself with the black-grey powder. It wasn't as easy as he thought, first he tried to scoop the stuff and pat it into his fur, but his coat was so long it really didn't do much to cover up the red tent. Add the fact that it made dust everywhere making it hard to breathe. 'Definitely not my best ideas.' Nick thought as he coughed and wheezed. So instead, he just decided it was best if he just rolled around the stuff and hope that he looked dark enough to look like a black fox, rather than a dirty red one. As he gave himself a look as best as he could, he started to put his white T-shirt back on, only to make it smeared with black coal smudges. Luckily he brought with his black jacket, as Judy pulled him into hiding. After getting his pants on, he zipped up the coat, in hope that no one could tell that he even had a white shirt on. "Are you ready?" Nick choked.

"I look ridiculous." Judy hollered back. 'Well, maybe you shouldn't be so embarrassed with me.' Nick growled in his mind.

"Come on Judy. Can't be much worse than me." Judy walked out and looked up at Nick. Ear to toe, she was nothing more than the color white. Added her already white dress, she looked like a ghost. Both of them had the same problem happening. Every movement that made had a dust of black or white around them. "Well. As long as we don't draw attention to ourselves, and just head straight to the exit, we should be fine." Nick looked at Judy, "You ready?" he asked sadly. Judy nodded her head slowly. "Ok. Let's go." and with that, they were off.

Nick and Judy gracefully, glided their way around the other mammals, careful not to be seen by any of the other officers. Right when Nick was about to make a quick dash for the door, he felt something tug his arm. Panicked, he thought it was someone from the department. And it was. "Judy!" Nick hissed as she pulled him close, only to push him away from her as she swayed her hips. Nick played along of course-not that he had much of a choice, to begin with. "What are you doing? I thought you didn't want anyone to notice us. We almost made it to the exit!"

"I know! I know." She hissed back, still dancing, "But I saw Bogo looking at us! I just panicked."

"And you thought dancing would keep his attention away because."

"I figured." She paused what she was saying as she stretched her body, elegantly, away from him, only to get pulled back to finish her conversation. "That if we danced, we looked the part, and be part of the crowd." Nick took her small paw and twirled her around in circles.

"Oh yeah. Because being seen with me is a bad thing right." He growled.

"Yes. Why are you so upset?" She asked concerned as Nick took her paw, brought it back to him close, wrapped his arm around her whole body, and like a yo-yo, or a spinning top, released her away from him, and stretched out his arm as she spun out of his arm. And then be brought back in reverse of the move the just did. As they became close, Nick, turned her so that her back was in front of him. He placed both paws over her hips, as she crossed her left arm over her body to meet on her right side, and placed her paw over his. Her right was holding her left shoulder. Nick started to sway his hips side to side, as Judy followed in suit.

"Oh geez, I don't know. Maybe because my best friend is ashamed to be seen with me in public, off duty." Judy was shocked and hurt by his statement. Her jaw dropped, as her eyes widened and eyebrows scrunched.

"Oh don't you dare Wilde." Judy argued, thinking that he was talking about when she said that they should leave when Nick wouldn't dance with her. "I wanted to have fun, and dance, but you're the one who didn't want to dance in the first place."

"Oh, so that's what this is all about." Nick then turned her around and did a different dance move. "It's all about your image, how others think about you." Judy couldn't believe any of this, all she wanted to do was to have fun with her friend, how was she supposed to know that the ZPD party was here. At this point both of the mammals were dancing on pure rage.

"Ok look. I know you don't like dancing ok. I got that. But before I. Didn't. Know." She hissed "You're the one who said I could pick remember!"

"Again. I thought it was a diner. Movie. Something!" Nick twirled her again, making her dress spin beautifully around her.

"You know what Nick. You're the one who is in embarrassed with yourself. Not me." At that time, Nick was done. He stopped dancing. He let his arms and head fall, eyes closed with despair all over his face. He just stood there. Not moving. Judy looked at him, with concern.

"I don't care; what others think about me Judy." He spoke softly while taking his time with every word. 'I only care what you think.' He thought he didn't dare at it out loud, though.

"Then, why don't you want to dance?" Both completely forgot why they were dancing in the first place. All that mattered was here and now. "You had no problem dancing at the concert." Now that she thought about it, it really didn't last long anyway.

"When I was younger." Nick position never moved "This is where, my parents." He stopped with his eyebrows, and muzzle scrunch up, and twitching. "Where my parents, took me, all the time whenever we had extra money…" he then looked up, face completely relaxed "Even though those are good memories. They still bring up the bad ones…" Nick never talked about his parents before. This was big. Judy didn't want to push him anymore. He was already having a hard time.

"Nick." She walked closer, "I know, the past hurts for you to look back on. But." She stopped for a little bit to gather her thoughts better. "You need to think of the moment _now_ in order for you to overcome…" Judy trailed off, what _do_ you say at something like this? Instead, she took Nick's arm and pulled him to a different spot on the dance floor. Nick looked down at her confused, he didn't know what was happening. "Don't look back. Just keep your eyes on me. Ok?" She said. Nick nodded.

Judy started to step back and forth, while Nick slowly followed. Everything started out slow, but soon enough, their dances became more fast paced and wild. They both were just doing random stuff, whatever just felt right. Soon Nick grabbed Judy's arms, as she laid hers over his, and they started to spin in fast circles, equally pulling in each other's weight. Soon they were going so fast, that Judy was lifted off from the ground and into the air. Nick took this advantage and swung her even faster. So instead of her being directly in front of him, he pulled her to his side, as he kept spinning. Judy noticed this and curved her body. Soon, Nick slowed down, and gravity caught ahold of Judy, gently placing her back to the ground. Nick kept spinning, but slowly make his circle wider. Judy was graceful, gliding across the dance floor. Other dancers took notice of this and stopped dancing. Some just to watch, others so that they would not get bumped or be in the way. Nick, still going the same direction; he stopped and lifted his leg up, so when she slid, she went right under him. But, before she was completely under, Nick pulled her back to him with her arms until she was placed back on her feet.

Unfortunately, … They were so focused on each other. They didn't notice all the mess they were making…

Dust of black, white and a mixer of gray was puffing off of them. What made things worse, it made others cough, and it started to stick on others clothes as well. And you bet that every mammal was watching them; confusion, anger, disgust, or just enjoyment was over their faces. Nick and Judy's fur was starting to show their original color again, some parts were just faded, while other places were splotchy.

Nick lifted Judy in the air when "I'm glad you are feeling better Hopps." A gruff, deep voice said. Nick and Judy froze. Both looking at the water buffalo.

"Chef Bogo…" Judy said as if she was a deer in headlights. Nick quickly placed Judy down, as they both straighten themselves out, to look more presentable in front of their boss. Bogo crossed his arms and waited for an answer. "Th-this is not what it looks li-" once again, Nick felt like he was punched in the stomach. She was still ashamed of him…

"Judy?" Clawhauser butted in. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sick. Are you feeling better? Why are you in white powder-wait. Is that… Nooooooo…. NICK! Gasp! **Nick!** So you two are on a date! I was right! But… Wait. Why did you say you two weren't-"

"Clawhauser!" Bogo yelled, instantly shutting up the massive cheetah. He looked back at Judy for her to continue. Nick felt even worst. She really was embarrassed to hang out with him outside of work. He couldn't take anymore. He then started to walk out.

"I-I…" She tried to start, but then saw Nick walking away, "Nick! Wait!" She gasped as he extended her arm and paw to him. But he didn't look back. He just kept walking. "Nick please!" She begged. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know why he was still upset. "I lied! Alright!" She screamed. I. Lied…" she closed her eyes. Hearing that, made Nick stop. "I didn't _want_ to go to another office party. It's not even a party. I just wanted to have some fun. With my friend." She glanced at Nick, who at this point turned around. "But Ben, started talking about us being a couple and marriage, and I didn't know what to do…"

"So you lied about being sick." Bogo said.

"Well honestly… I did feel sick at the moment… but he told me to to lie to get out of it!" Judy pointed at Nick.

"Me! I told you to say you had something better to do! How is being sick, something bette-"

"Hopps." Bogo, closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "You do realize you don't have to go right?" His eyes reopened. "Those aren't meant to _be_ fun. They are meant to just get out of the house. An excuse if you will. For most mammals, it's just to have a break from family, and have time to themselves."

"Except me. I just come for the donuts." Benjamin said bluntly behind Bogo.

"Except for Clawhauser. Who just come for the donuts." The chef said dully. "We only came here tonight to mix things up a bit." Judy looked down. She didn't know what to say. "Well. I think, it would be best if the both of you just go home, and wash away your..." He coughed, "Disguises." Both nick and Judy blushed.

"Will do Chef." and with that, they both left to the doors as quickly as they could. As they left to go to the car, they kept getting glances from other mammals, as they could see all the dust that was coming off their bodies. Once they were outside they started to dust themselves while still keeping the same pace. "So. Just to make things clear. You're _not_ afraid to be seen with me off duty in public?"

"No! I am not! It was just a big misunderstanding!" Judy said annoyed.

"Oh! That is a relief!" Nick let out a big breath of air from his lungs.

"This is so stupid!" Nick looked at her as they both were still dusting, which was point was pointless, for most of the stuff was under their clothes. "If I just told how I was really feeling; we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Literally." Nick chuckled. Judy just stared at him, but then she busted out laughing, which made Nick join in too. Soon both of them were laughing so hard, they were having trouble breathing, and looking at each other's faces made them laugh even harder. "Ok! Ok… why don't I take you to my spot now."

"I don't know Nick." Judy finally was getting over her laughing fit. "I think I rather just go home and wash this day away…"

"And that's where my perfect spot comes in!" Judy looked at him puzzled. "You'll see, come one, you drive, and I'll tell you where you need to go." Judy crossed her arms.

"Why is it, that I'm always the one who is driving?" she smirked as they got in the car. Judy started it up and then they were on their way to the rain forest district. Nick told her where to go; it was at a peaceful waterfall pool. It was completely dark, but there was light coming from mushrooms all around them. It glowed a light, electricity blue. "Wow…." Judy commented. 'Wow indeed…' Nick thought to himself. But coughed.

"Miss Hopps," he then waved his paw to present the pool in front of them. They both got out, and Nick started to undressed but stopped when he saw Judy acting awkward. "Fluff, it's fine." Nick chuckled, "I mean, come on, a bathing suit is far more revealing than me seeing you in your underwear." He did make a good point and she slowly started to undress. Nick was respectful enough to turn away, but in the corner of his eye, he could see Judy taking off her dress. Uncontrollably, his heart started to beat faster than normal. He also realized that he completely stopped what he was doing, as he was so focused on Judy. Shaking his head from any bad thoughts, he continued to strip down.

Judy went to an edge, preferably a large flat rock, and took a long look. "Are you sure it's safe in there?"

"Yeah, why?" Nick was getting his legs out of his pants at the moment.

"Well… We are in the Jungle. Why are we the only ones here anyway? I just think this is… odd."

"Darlin. I've been in this pool plenty of times ok. It's late, that's probably why it's not filled with other mammals. And be glad it isn't" Nick had his tail stuck, trying to get it through the hole, and it nearly had him stumble backward. Judy wasn't convinced, it was beautiful where they were, but something was telling her that something wasn't right. Nick on the other paw, had something else on his mind… and thoughts that he couldn't control. Nick finally in his boxers, looked at the bunny. Still white from the flour. He looked back at his coal body and then had an idea. He looked around and saw a vine close to the water. As fast as he could, he raced to the vine, and reached out and grabbed it. He then swung past Judy, who was surprised by this. When he saw that he was directly over the water, he let go. Making a splash and a flop. Judy looked at the water. After 15 seconds she started to get worried. He hasn't come back up for air. Panicked she bent down to see if she could make out any sign of him, in the water. As she had her head low, Nick burst out of the water and grabbed her by the neck, and pulled her into the deep water below. Making her front flip in. She gasped as she made it back to the surface.

"Nicholas P. Wilde!" she screamed as she wiped her face, it didn't do much help as the now wet flour was turning into paste, and clumping into her fur. Nick just started laughing. But stopped as he got a mouth full of water. He looked at Judy who had a smile on her face, as she finished splashing him. "It's called a hustle sweetheart."

"Oh. it is on Carrots." and with that, a splashing war has begun. Both of them were laughing and giggling and gasping for air. Finally, they got so close, Nick's muzzle almost touched her face. They stopped as they both looked at each other. They have never been able to get this close to each other's "height" before. Being able to stare "face to face". Judy blinked, getting out of the hypnotic state. Only to turn away; Nick cleared his throat as he too looked the other direction.

"I should probably… Get this stuff off my fur." Judy then began in rub on her arms. The fox looked around and saw a lava rock, close to shore. It was a deep blood red, with holes, making it look almost like a sponge. He swam, and grabbed a couple.

"Here." He said as he passed a rock over.

"Thanks." She took it and began to scrub herself. Nick really didn't have to worry too bad with his fur, as most of his stuff was already washed out.

"I don't want to make this weird, but, can you turn around? I'll scrub your back for you."

"What?" Judy got flustered.

"Don't worry Carrots." Nick smirked, "look. You're not going to be able to get everything for yourself. Think of it as…" Nick chuckled, "I got your back? Eh?" Judy just stared at him dully, but he took it as a compliment. Nick made slow, general circles on her back, to make sure he got everything. Both not saying a word. The only noise that could be heard was the waterfall behind them, and the sloshing noises from them moving around the water.

Nick studied her, as water droplets moved down her body. Her short gray fur, shimmered as the blue light surrounding them. As he watched every detail, his washing stopped. Judy took notice of this and stopped too. She slowly turned around, and met him face to face. Both had their eyes locked on one another. Everything slowed down. Their eyelids became heavier. Breathing slowed. Their mouths slowly opening slightly. Finally, Judy's eyes were completely closed as she leaned forward. Nick was about to the same, but when he looked at Judy, he saw something else. His eyes widen, "J-J-Judy…"

"Ummmmm" the bunny murmured, still leaning in for a kiss. But then opened her eyes and saw Nick looking at her in horror and disgust. "Oh!" Judy felt embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Nick!" Her voice was full of panic, "I thought you wanted to… Oh!" She started to look away but Nick stopped her.

"Nonono! Something is on your neck!"

"What!" Judy reached for her neck with her paw and felt something slimy and squishy.

"LEACH!" Nick hollered as Judy tugged the pest off. Judy couldn't see well in the dark, but Nick could. He saw countless of black bumps coming all around them. And that was just from the surface, who knows how many more there were underneath. " **OhMyGod…** " Nick gasp.

"What do you see! How many are there!" Judy freaked.

"Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming!" Nick knew that the only way to shore, was though the black parasites. There was no other way. As they made it to the water's edge, Nick was the first one to pull himself out of the pool. He quickly reached over to help his friend out as well. He grunted as he pulled her out. Then they could see the damage that was done. They're whole body was covered in leeches. Screaming, they both tugged and yanked them off. What made it worse was that they would see their blood as the parasite's mouth was disconnected; making it look like a slim mess mixed with saliva.

"Get them off of me! GetThemOff! GetThemOff! **GetThemOff!** " Judy squealed, turning her back to Nick, who was able to reach. He did the same as well. He also had to check his tail too. But what was worst to come. He felt something wiggle in his boxers. The fox froze. "What's wrong…" Judy noticing his posture, but also making sure she didn't have any more of those disgusting creatures on her. She then looked at Nick and then her eyes went to the only piece of clothing he had left, and saw a bulge move. She highly doubted that he was happy at that moment, and feared for the worst. "Nick…" She gasped, "Do you… Do you want me to he-"

"Look away, Judy…."

"But."

" **I SAID LOOK AWAY!** " Nick screamed. Judy quickly walked to a bush to check herself as well. Nick slowly pulled at his elastic on his boxers to take a peak, and then closed his eyes. Only to confirm what he saw.

Judy was 100% leach-free when she heard Nick yell for them to leave. Judy caught up with Nick and reached the car and started it up. "That place was safe how exactly!"

"Ok look! I have never been here before ok!"

"So you just took us to some random place you never been before!"

"I saw it in a dating website! It said" he spread his hands and swiped them over his face, "'The Perfect Place to Win Her Heart' how was I supposed to know it really was going to get our blood pumping!" Nick slumped in the car. And everything was quite.

"... Why were you looking at a dating site?" Judy finally asked. Nick froze, he felt like a little kit, caught by their parents in a lie.

"Uhhhhhhh….."

"YOU WERE THINKING THIS WAS A REAL DATE DIDN'T YOU!" Judy beamed.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. No. You're the one who thought this was a date. I was just trying to see where you _might_ take us."

" **You thought this was a date!** " She was so happy; she didn't know how to control her emotions. "And don't you dare Wide." She smirked, "You just said 'how to win _her_ heart." Nick grumbled. "Come on Nick. Admit it."

"Admit what." He huffed.

"You, like me." She smiled.

"Ok fine. Judy Hopps." He pawsed. Judy just drove in pride. "I love you." The bunny was caught in surprise.

"I… I love you too Nick." Both were soaking wet and cold.

"What now…" Nick whispered.

"Well. First, I would like to actually get a properly washed." Judy said.

"I was actually talking about us Carrots." Nick chuckled, Judy stiffened. "But I like your idea better." He shivered.

"Well… If we go to your place, it's closer; from here and work. And we can make sure that all the… You know. Is taken care of…" She started to become less sure of what she was saying, afraid that he may not like the idea. But Nick just smiled, as he was touched.

"It's a date."

* * *

 **Songs in the fic:**

 ***"** _ **Little Swing**_ **" When they arrive at Jitter Bug and Nick is getting nervous to when Judy took them into hiding.**

 ***"** _ **Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go**_ **" How I got the idea for the name of the dance place (I'm not a dancer so I didn't know what to call it)**

 ***"** _ **Mr. Sandman**_ **" When Nick got the idea to cover themselves in soot and flour to when Nick stopped dancing and explaining Judy why he was upset.**

 ***"** _ **Shut Up and Dance**_ **" When Judy and Nick started dancing again, to when they got caught.**

 ***"** _ **As Long as You Love Me**_ **" General to pool scene**

 ***"** _ **Love Me Like You Do**_ **" The pool scene, to when they were about to kiss.**

 **Easter eggs:**

 ***"She took my arm. I don't know how it happened. We hit the floor and she said: oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me" –"** _ **Shut Up and Dance**_ **"**

 **{she took Nick's arm and pulled him to a different spot on the dance floor. Nick looked down at her confused, he didn't know what was happening. "Don't look back. Just keep your eyes on me. Ok?"}**

 ***The whole scene when Nick swings on a vine into the pool and pulls Judy in was from the "** _ **Lion King**_ **"**

 ***The Leaches, is based on the movie "** _ **Stand by Me**_ **"**

 ***"Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming!" "** _ **Finding Dory**_ **" (just watched it the day I put that in here)**

 ***{"Look away, Judy…."**

" **But."**

" **I SAID LOOK AWAY!"}**

" _ **Deadpool**_ **" "Look away child!" as he pulls his underwear off, while Negasonic Teenage Warhead watches. "I said look away!"**

* * *

 **30 pages and 9,022 Words here, but ya, thank you for reading!**


End file.
